Harry Potter Crosses the Pond
by Michelle Ambrose
Summary: Harry Potter goes to America.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Crosses the Pond

Harry Potter sat alone in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express watching as the students said goodbye to their loved ones and marveling at how young the first years appeared. He could not imagine that he, Ron and Hermione had ever been that little.

Unlike the rest of the young witches and wizards boarding the train, Harry was not returning as a student. Professor McGonagall had asked Harry to come to Hogwarts, she had a favor to ask of him.

Harry had no idea what that favor could be, but he had a great deal of respect for Professor McGonagall and if it were in his power, he would do anything she asked of him.

The door of the compartment slid open to admit Ron, Ginny and Hermione, followed closely by Neville and Luna.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Luna, how are you?"

Luna launched into a tale of speckled whozywhatsit's and her fathers preparations to capture them alive. "They have wonderful healing properties and their saliva is a powerful aphrodisiac" Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione and lost himself in Luna's story. The conclusion being that Luna's father was sure to capture at least one and prove to the world that they do exist after all.

Harry had mixed feelings about returning to Hogwarts. For the longest time it had been the only place Harry felt he belonged. But with the death of Professor Dumbeldore, Harry was sure Hogwarts would never be the same. Harry had no doubts that Professor McGonagall would be a great headmistress, but walking those halls, knowing Professor Dumbeldore would not be returning was almost too much for Harry to comprehend.

On the other hand Harry had such great memories of his time at Hogwarts, when his life wasn't in danger. Meeting Ron and Hermione. Learning to ride a broom. Quidditch. Yes, Harry decided, returning to Hogwarts would be bittersweet.

"You with us mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. He turned to face Ron and caught sight of Neville and Luna, heads close together, whispering about something or the other. Neville took Luna's hand in his and began an earnest conversation about mandrake root. "When did that come about?" Harry indicated the pair with his head.

"Neville and Luna? They've been going out since Christmas, didn't I tell you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head no and returned his gaze to the window. He felt disconnected somehow. He was enjoying his time and the fact that he did not have to look over his shoulder anymore - but he had lost touch with his friends and their everyday lives. He did not realize how isolated he'd become at Grimauld Place. Now that Rus was away at University the only conversation Harry had on a daily basis were with Kreacher and Tilly.

Harry chuckled to himself at his memory of Kreacher this morning at breakfast. The little house elf was wearing a pair of green britches and a blue and green striped shirt. He looked very dapper and Harry told him as much. Kreacher's reply was, "They itch and bind, I can't breath." Tilly laughed and told him he would grow accustomed to clothes in time.

Tilly was a blessing, in more ways than one. She had made such a change in Kreacher, he was actually happy. Harry never thought he would see Kreacher smile, much less laugh. But Tilly had a way of making everyone's day seem brighter. And the food. Well between the two of them, Harry had gained a stone.

The train's whistle blew, signifying that Hogwarts was in sight. "We need to get our robes Harry." Ron said, pulling them from the overhead compartment and passing them around. Harry watched as his friends donned their robes, surprised at the tiny twinge of envy that shot through him.

They regained their seats and Neville asked if Harry had any idea what Professor McGonagall wanted. Harry replied that he did not and that set off a round of 'what if's'.

"Well I think she wants you to return to school Harry. What else could it be?" Hermione looked at Harry in that way she had, it was almost a reproachful look, like Harry had done something wrong. "I think you should return anyway."

"Hermione, we've been over this, I'm not going back."

"But why Harry? Things have settled down. Draco's not here. What's stopping you?" Hermione continued. "Besides aren't you tired of rattling around in that old house with no one to talk with except Kreacher and Tilly?"

What? So Hermione was a mind reader now?

"Leave him alone Hermione. You know how he gets once he's made up his mind." Ron said.

The train pulled to a stop and Harry said goodbye as his friends made their way off the train. Harry could hear Hagrid calling for the first years to keep up. Once the train was empty Harry made his way to the exit and stepped off the train into the bright light of mid-day. He spotted Ron in the middle of the group heading to the coaches. Sadly enough, Harry was sure each of them could see the Thestral's now.

Harry made his way to Hagrid and waited as he made sure all of the students were off the train. "Ride up with me Harry?"

"Sure, Hagrid." The climbed aboard a coach and Harry listened as Hagrid told him about Madame Maxine. "She's thinking about retiring Harry. She might want to move here."

"Move here? With you? Hagrid are you and Madame Maxine dating?" Harry inquired.

"Well now, dating? I don't know Harry. She's a fine lady, is Madame Maxine. A fine lady."

Hagrid quieted, lost in his own thoughts.

The coach stopped in the line at the door and Harry climbed down. "I'll see you later Harry, need to get the Thestral's unhitched and back in the woods."

"See you later Hagrid." Harry wondered where he should go, then his stomach growled, making the decision for him. He followed the students into the Great Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Ron and Hermione. He waved as people called out greetings.

Finally Professor McGonagall stood to address the students. "I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break. Classes will resume in the morning and I want you all on your best behavior, no one should be tardy. Now, let's eat."

As usual the food appeared on the table and Harry tucked in with the student's. He spared a glance at Professor McGonagall and she inclined her head in Harry's direction. Harry nodded back and continued to eat.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and then some in Ron's case, dessert arrived. "I can't eat another bite." Ron said, while shoving a pumpkin pastie in his mouth. "Honestly Ron, where do you put all of it?" Hermione asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"What?" Ron kept eating to the amusement of those around him.

Finally the feast was over and the students made their way to the Common Rooms. "We'll talk with you later Harry." Ron and Hermione followed the rest of Gryffindor House upstairs.

Harry looked around and spotted Professor McGonagall. "Come with me Potter, if you please."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall to the statue leading to the Head Mistress' office. "Crackpot Quidditch." McGonagall said and the statue moved aside, revealing the staircase to the upper office.

Once inside Harry noticed the subtle changes Professor McGonagall had made to the room. Most notably was the absence of Fawkes. "Take a seat."

Professor McGonagall sat down and let out a breath. "How have you been?"

"Good. I'm good. How about you Professor?"

"Honestly, I'm overcome. I haven't found a replacement Transfiguration teacher. I'm still giving classes during the day and working on the other responsibilities in the evenings. But that is not why I've asked you here."

Harry waited.

"Albus was in contact with most of the other wizarding schools. You know, after the TriWizard Cup, there are at least two more - but all together we have about ten scattered throughout the world. The smallest is in America. We had a great many witches and wizards to make the move to America, but during the Salem Witch Trials, many of them were killed. The survivors moved on and most went underground for fear of their lives."

Harry had no idea what this history of America could have to do with him.

"This small school has a student who is more than proficient in Transfiguration, but the teacher has taken the lessons as far as she is able. In short the student has surpassed the teacher. This teacher contacted Albus and asked if the student could be sent here, to Hogwarts for their last year."

Professor McGonagall paused and sat back in her chair.

"The only thing I have is an address in America and a name. Jackson Holt in PeachGrove, Georgia. I have no way of contacting this school or the teacher. And Harry I have no time. I'm stretched to the breaking point as it is."

"Professor what do you need me to do?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well I should think that is obvious, Potter. I need you to go to America and bring this student back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry sat open mouthed, looking at Professor McGonagall as if she'd suddenly grown an extra head.

"What? Me, go to America? I've never been to America. I know nothing about America save what was taught in the muggle school before I came to Hogwarts."

"I understand Harry, but since we have no one to set up a portkey in America, the use of one is out of the question. You will have to take muggle transportation, and the only wizard who has done so is Kingsley and he can't be away from the Ministry right now."

Muggle transportation? That would mean an airplane. Oh how Mr. Weasley would love to make this trip. Harry could just imagine the typical wizard's reaction to flying on an airplane. It would not be pretty.

"I've only been to America once myself and it was long years ago, before you were born and it was not to Georgia." Professor McGonagall told Harry.

Harry was surprised and asked for the details. "Oh, it was nothing really. A group of us went to a rural area of New York in 1969. It was for a concert and we used a portkey. But that is of no consequence now Harry, will you do this for us?"

Harry really had no good reason not to go to America, it wasn't as if he had a great deal going on right now and if he were truthful with himself, it was a bit exciting.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you Harry. I assumed you would want Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to accompany you, so Kingsley has taken the liberty of obtaining the necessary traveling papers." Here, Professor McGonagall opened her desk drawer and withdrew a folder. "There is a passport for each of you."

Of course having grown up in a muggle home, Harry knew what a passport was. He held out his hand and took them from Professor McGonagall and opened them, looking at the photos on each. Harry smiled at Ron's. He didn't even ask how Kingsley had managed it, Harry loved magic.

"I can't believe you're going to let Ron and Hermione miss class to go with me." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall replied, "You and I both know Miss Granger is smart enough to miss some class time and well Mr. Weasley - I don't think he would want Miss Granger to go without him, so this seemed to be the easiest way to handle things."

Harry had always admired the way Professor McGonagall looked at things and this was no exception. If Harry and Hermione had tried to leave Ron behind, Harry had no doubt that Ron would grab his broom and follow the plane, no matter who saw him.

"When do you need us to leave?"

"Kingsley has made reservations for a flight leaving the morning after next. That should give Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley time to go home and inform their parents and grab anything they may need to take with them. I hope this will not take longer than a week. But to be honest, Potter, I have no idea what you are going to find when you get there."

"I'll do my best Professor."

"I know you will. That is all, I'll leave it to you to inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of the trip."

Harry rose to leave. "And Harry, please be careful. I need not tell you about concealing the magic from the muggles., but I don't know what to tell you about the Americans other than be careful."

Harry nodded and left the office in search of his friends, not quite sure what classes the two were taking, Harry decided to make his way to Hagrid's thinking the cool air may do him some good.

Harry could hear the squeals of the first years before he saw them and rounding the corner of Hagrids's hut, Harry was not surprised to see a unicorn surrounded by the group of youngsters.

"Unicorn hair is verra strong." Hagrid was saying. He showed them a bow he'd made. "I used unicorn hair that I found in the woods to make the string on this bow."

The students ooh'd and ahh'd for a few more moments and then Hagrid dismissed the class. Harry waited until the last of the group started up the hill before he made his way over to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid."

"Blimey Harry, whatchoo doin here?"

"I came up to speak with Professor McGonagall. How have you been Hagrid?"

"I'm good Harry. I'm good." Hagrid gave the unicorn a last pat on the rump, told her thank-you and watched as she trotted back into the woods.

"Beautiful creatures, unicorns."

Harry agreed and followed Hagrid around to the front of his hut. "I've got some time before my next class Harry. Join me for tea?"

Harry felt such a flood of warmth greet him as he walked into Hagrid's hut. He gave Fang a pat on the head and took a seat at the table.

Hagrid poured them both a cup of tea and sat a plate of cakes on the table, which Harry avoided having had one on a previous occasion.

"Now Harry, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?"

Harry told Hagrid about his conversation with Professor McGonagall. He was not at all surprised by Hagrid's disbelief, Hagrid had always had a soft spot for Harry and took it upon himself to make sure Harry was a safe as could be.

"Hagrid, everything will be alright, it's just a trip to America. Ron and Hermione will be with me. What could happen?"

"What could happen? I'll tell you what could happen, that hairplane could fall down for one thing."

"It's an airplane Hagrid and if it were to fall down, well there would be three wizards on board to make sure it landed properly."

"Harry I know you're a man grown now, and you've survived more than anyone should ever have to face and well, you've a chance now at a normal life. What if you get to America and you like it and don't want to come back?"

"That will never happen Hagrid. I belong here."

"Well then, that's alright."

Harry finished his tea and thanked Hagrid. He then made his way back to the school and decided to go to the Gryffindor common room and wait for Ron and Hermione there.

The fat lady was on guard duty as usual. "Haven't seen you in a while, are you back?"

"No, I'm just visiting." Harry responded.

"I suppose you don't know the password." The fat lady replied tartly.

"No, I don't. I'll just wait here until someone comes by."

"Could be awhile."

"I've got nothing better to do." Harry smiled.

"That is just sad and such a waste. You should finish your education, how else will you ever make anything out of yourself?"

Harry was beginning to regret his hasty decision to wait by the door. He was not prepared for a lecture from a portrait. Just as he was about to make his excuses and leave Harry caught sight of a first year running for the portrait.

"Blast ended skrewt."

The portrait of the fat lady swung away revealing the entrance to the common room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry chuckled and followed the first year.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting but the room looked the same. He settled himself in a chair near the fire and prepared to wait, ten minutes later he was asleep.

"Harry, wake up." Harry was awakened by Ron shaking his shoulder hard enough to dislodge his glasses. He sat up, righted his glasses and blinked like a barn owl.

"I'm awake."

"Blimey Harry, when did you start snoring like that?"

"I don't snore."

"If you say so. What did McGonagall want?"

Not wanting to have to repeat his story twice, Harry opted to wait for Hermione, knowing she would turn up shortly, and five minutes later she walked through the door.

"Harry, what did McGonagall say?"

"What, I don't get a hello?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione leaned over and brushed a kiss onto Ron's forehead. "Hello Ron. Now Harry what did McGonagall say?"

Harry related his conversation with McGonagall and watched as Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's brow wrinkled.

"Well are you coming with me or not?" Harry asked the twosome.

"Of course we're coming, right Ron?"

"Sure we're coming. Wait until my Dad hears about this, me in an airplane. I never would have thought I'd see the day." Ron was beaming. Until it actually sunk in, which took all of 5 seconds. "Wait a minute. How do those things stay in the air anyhow?"

Harry had no idea how airplanes stayed in the air and told Ron as much. "But really Ron, with three wizards on board - we're bond to be safe."

Ron appeared slightly mollified. Harry suggested that he, Hermione and Ron head to Hogsmeade and from there Ron and Hermione should apparate to their parents and let them know where they were going to be for the next week and then meet at Grimmauld Place.

"Do I really have to tell my Mom? She'll pull a nutter and swear I'll never be back." Ron groused.

"Oh do be quite Ron, it's the right thing to do. How do you think she would feel if something did happen and you had not said a proper goodbye?" Hermione admonished.

"You're right. Let's go."

The three made their way to Hogsmeade and Harry watched with amusement as Hermione pecked Ron on the cheek, turned and disapparated. With a grin and a wink, Ron turned and disappeared.

Harry did the same and arrived at Grimmauld Place, landing on the stoop. He went inside and called for Kreacher and Tilly.

"Hello Harry, how was your meeting with Professor McGonagall?" asked Tilly.

Harry told Tilly and Kreacher about the assignment Professor McGonagall had given him and that he was taking Ron and Hermione along for the ride.

"I knew a house elf a very long time ago who moved to America with the family she served." Tilly said. "No one has heard from her since the day she left."

Harry had no response for that, it was possible the house elf Tilly has known was dead or in hiding with no way to return to England.

"Kreacher do you know where I put my duffel bag?" Since he was only going to be gone for a week, Harry thought to travel light.

"Look in the hall closet Harry, I believe you put it there." Kreacher replied.

Everyday Harry was surprised with the changes in Kreacher. He was like an entirely different being now, wearing clothes upon his body and a smile on his face. Harry walked to the hallway closet and his duffel was indeed in there.

Back in his room Harry began throwing clothes into the bag willy nilly. "Let me do that Harry, you'll never get everything in there that way." Tilly took the clothes out and refolded them, placing them neatly in the duffel.

"Thanks Tilly. I'll grab my toiletry bag." Harry grabbed his bag from the lavatory and filled it with a new toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo and a comb. He took the bag to Tilly and she placed it in the duffel.

"There now. Everything fits with room to spare." The house elf smiled up at Harry.

"Kreacher, I know you've been here alone before, but I want to make sure that you and Tilly will be alright while I'm gone. Do you have enough gold for shopping?"

"Thank you Harry, but Tilly and I will be just fine. You concentrate on finding Jackson Holt."

Several hours passed and Harry was in his favorite chair by the fire when the doorbell rang. Thinking it must be Ron or Hermione, Harry hurried to open the door. Harry was surprised to find Kingsley on the stoop.

"Come in. How are you?"

"Fine Harry. Thank you. I just have a minute, but I wanted to stop by and make sure you have everything you need for your trip. Here are your tickets and some muggle money. Harry I can't thank you enough for doing this, your background with the muggle world will make this so much easier for you than a for a wizard."

Harry opened an envelope that contained three airline tickets and a great deal of muggle money.

"No problem Kingsley. If you don't mind my asking, is there something special about this Jackson bloke?"

"I have no idea Harry. Minerva found a reference to Jackson in some papers in Albus' office. The papers made it seem as if Albus thought very strongly of this young man coming to Hogwarts."

"If Dumbledore wanted Jackson at Hogwarts, then I'll do my best to get him there." Harry and Kingsley shook hands and Harry opened the door for Kingsley to leave, only to find Ron on the stoop.

"Hello Ron. Thank you for going with Harry, I hope you enjoy your trip." Kingsley said.

"Hi Kingsley, I'm looking forward to it."

Kingsley disapparated and Harry moved aside to let Ron into the house, closed the door and followed him into the sitting room. Ron dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto the sofa.

"Did you have a hard time with your Mum?" Harry asked.

"No, believe it or not. She said I was a man and could go to America with you if I wanted, as long as I did not get killed and came home in one piece."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "She's loosened up some."

"My Dad on the other hand, he made me promise to write down everything I see and bring him back something from America." Ron joined Harry in a laugh.

The doorbell rang again and Harry went to open the door, this time finding Hermione on the stoop. "Hello Harry."

"Come on in, Ron is already here."

Harry followed Hermione to the sitting room where she dropped her bag beside Ron's. Ron stood and took Hermione's hands and kissed her on the cheek, then the two of them settled back onto the sofa.

Tilly came in and offered refreshments. The threesome thanked her and for the next few minutes indulged themselves with tea and cakes.

"Hermione, did your parents mind you going to America?" Ron asked. "I could not believe my Mum did not put up a fuss."

Hermione looked as surprised as Harry had been. "Really, well that's good Ron. Aren't you glad you went home?" At Ron's nod Hermione continued, "My parents did not have a problem with it at all. In fact they thought it would be very educational."

Harry took out the envelope Kingsley had given him and showed Ron and Hermione the airplane tickets and the money.

"That muggle money is just paper, is it really worth anything?" Ron asked.

Hermione spent the next few minutes explaining muggle money to Ron. "We'll need to convert it to American dollars when we get to Georgia." At this statement Ron just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the departure dawned crisp and bright and Harry, Ron and Hermione we're up early and partaking of a lavish send off breakfast made by Tilly and Kreacher. Their bags were packed and waiting by the door. Harry had divided the money between himself and Hermione who had placed an anti pick pocket jinx on both her purse and Harry's wallet. The envelope containing the airline tickets and the three passports were safely tucked away in Hermione's purse as well.

"We'd better get a move on, I'm not sure how the traffic will be heading to the airport." Harry wiped his mouth and stood, carrying his plate to the sink.

Hermione and Ron followed suit. "Traffic? Are we going to take one of those muggle taxi's to the airport?" Ron asked.

"I thought it would be best". Hermione replied. "The taxi should be here in about 10 minutes."

Harry had apparated to the house that belonged to his mother last night and left his and Hermione's cell phones to charge. This morning, when Hermione went to retrieve them, she had called and made arrangements for the taxi.

"I guess that's it then." Harry said. They again thanked Tilly and Kreacher for the hearty breakfast and Harry told them he should return in a week. "I've left more gold in the cookie jar if you have need of it."

Tilly told them everything would be alright and wished them a safe journey.

Outside they stood on the street in front of where Grimmauld Place would be if anyone could see it, and waited for the taxi. Not long after the taxi arrived and Hermione and Harry loaded the duffels into the trunk and the three of them piled into the back seat.

The ride to the airport was eventful, for Ron at least, who kept up a steady stream of questions about this and that. Last night Harry and Hermione had to remind Ron that magic and talk of magic was not permitted in front of the muggles.

Once at the airport Hermione had to keep a restraining arm on Ron to keep him from wandering off to look at the things he'd never seen before. Harry just knew this was going to be a taxing trip, in more ways than one.

"Do we have time for me to look at the gift shop?" Ron inquired.

"Wait until we get to America Ron, they will have a gift shop in their airport as well." Hermione took Ron's arm and the three of them made their way to the waiting area. A short twenty minutes later and the intercom announced their flight was boarding.

"That's us, let's go." Hermione took the lead, being the only one of the three who had actually been on an airplane. She had all three boarding passes in hand and ready to go, with Harry and Ron following in her wake.

Once on the plane they settled in, duffels neatly stored in the overhead compartment. It seemed like no time at all when the flight attendants began their demonstration of emergency exits and such. From where Harry was sitting across the aisle he could see Ron's face drain of color and Hermione giving his knee a reassuring pat.

Finally the captain's voice promised them an uneventful flight and the 'fasten seatbelt' sign lit up. Here we go thought Harry, who would never have told anyone, but was a little nervous about his first flight sans broomstick.

The airplane made a slow turn and then began to taxi down the runway, Ron and Harry looked at each other and then Ron shut his eyes as tightly as he could and crushed Hermione's hand in his own large one.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the plane leveled off and the 'fasten seatbelt' sign was turned off. "You can open your eyes now Ron and loosen your hold on my hand so the blood can begin circulating again." Hermione laughed.

"I'm glad you're in such a bloody good mood." Ron groused to Hermione and then turned to Harry. "Never again, Harry, never again. This is nothing like the time we used Dad's car."

Harry fondly recalled the enchanted Ford. No, he thought to himself, this was nothing like their adventure with the Ford.

Harry came to and caught the tail end of Ron's and Hermione's conversation. "What do you mean 9 hours?"

"What?" Harry inquired.

"Hermione says we are going to be on this thing for 9 hours, what are we going to do for 9 hours?"

Harry shrugged and lifted an inquiring eyebrow to Hermione who promptly introduced the two of them to the in flight movie.

Harry had to laugh at Ron's expression as Hermione showed him how to put the headphones over his ears. He and Ron sat back and enjoyed "Spider Man 3", with only occasional reprimands for Ron to keep it down.

After the movie and what passed for dinner, the three tried to get some rest, which proved harder than expected when the plane hit some turbulence. By the time the plane settled down Ron looked like a wet rag and Hermione's hands were red and sore from Ron squeezing them so hard. The captain apologized for the bumpy ride and promised that the rest of the flight should be much smoother. Ron put his arm around Hermione and the two of them settled in for a quick nap before landing.

Harry had no sooner closed his eyes than he heard a very distinctive 'crank'. He opened is eyes to find Kreacher standing next to him. "What, how? Kreacher is something wrong?"

"No, Harry. Professor McGonagall asked me to bring you this." The house elf held out a small note, winked and snapped his fingers and was gone as quickly as he'd appeared. Harry smiled, one day he was really going to have to find out just how house elf magic worked.

Harry unrolled the piece of parchment and found a quick note from Professor McGonagall.

_Harry,_

_I was able to find a street name, _Plantation Walk._ I hope this will aid you in your search._

_M. McGonagall_

Harry stuck the note in his pocket with a sigh of relief, that would indeed help narrow the search for Jackson Holt. How many Plantation Walks could there be in PeachGrove, Georgia?

Looking over at a sleeping Ron and Hermione, Harry decided to let them sleep and tell them of Kreacher's visit once they awoke.

With a much lighter burden, Harry soon drifted to sleep.

It seemed like Harry had just closed his eyes when the flight attendant waked him for landing. He noticed that Ron and Hermione had already raised their seats and snapped on their seatbelts. Doing the same Harry grinned at Ron and asked him if he were alright.

"Ready to land, mate. Think I'll stick to brooms."

The amount of people walking to and fro in Hartsfield Jackson Airport was overwhelming and the three tried to stay close to one another. Finally exiting, they found a line of cabs waiting at the curb and jumped in the first available one, and came to the realization that three people in the back of a taxi with no magical adjustments was a tight squeeze indeed.

"Where to?" Asked the taxi driver.

Ron and Harry looked at one another and back at the driver and finally turned to Hermione, who shook her head in exasperation.

"The Omni International on Riverside Plaza in PeachGrove, if you please." Hermione instructed.

Destination determined, the driver turned and started the meter then pulled into the long line of traffic leaving the airport.

Once on the interstate Hermione pulled her purse more firmly onto her lap and inserted her hand, rooted around a bit until she found her wand and cast "muffliato" so their conversation would not be overheard by the driver.

"That's a bit better. "

Harry proceeded to tell them about Kreacher's visit and the name of the street to begin their search for Jackson Holt. They agreed that having the name of the street would make things much easier. "At least we have a starting place." Hermione said.

The talk turned to the mundane between Harry and Hermione with Ron staring out the window at the huge billboard signs lining the interstate. After a mile or three Ron make a gurgling noise in the back of his throat. "Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ron tried to capture Harry's eyes, but failed, so instead he stretched his arm over the back of the seat and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Hermione, sitting in the middle was unaware of what was going on.

Harry raised an eyebrow in inquiry and Ron inclined his head toward the window. Harry looked, but did not see anything.

A few more miles down the round and again Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and inclined his head toward the window. There, as big as life, was a huge billboard with a half naked girl on it with the caption _'Live Nude Girls, Everyday, Open 24 Hours.' _

Harry leaned over to get a better look and Hermione stopped talking to see what the fuss was about. "Really boys, next thing you'll be wanting a lap dance."

"Hermione", sputtered Ron. "What the bloody hell is a lap dance?"

Hermione proceeded to enlighten Ron and Harry with her knowledge of lap dances, ending with her typical put upon sigh.

Quiet settled in the taxi that had nothing to do with the muffliato spell. After a few beats of processing Ron cleared his throat, started to speak, stopped and tried again.

"Hermione, how do you know about lap dances?" Ron was finally able to ask.

"My parents have the internet, they feel it is very educational." Came her ready reply, which opened up a whole new topic, after which she spent the next several miles trying to explain to Ron what the internet was.

"Hermione, for educational purposes only, when we get the chance would you show me a lap dance?" Ron asked quite earnestly.

Hermione smiled. "I just might Ron, I just might." Ron was lost in his own thoughts for the remainder of the drive.

The taxi let the threesome out in front of the Hotel and the bellmen helped with the baggage. Harry and Ron, assuming that Hermione had things well in hand, followed her to the concierge desk for check-in.

The desk was manned by a buxom matronly woman with a bright blond up-do and teeth so white they were blinding.

"Hello honey, welcome to the Omni. How may I help you."

Hermione, spotting the woman's name tag replied. "Hello Cheryl. I have a reservation for a connected suite. The name is Granger, Hermione Granger."

Cheryl tapped her keyboard with long red nails that could double as weapons if the need arose. "Yes, here we are. I have your room reserved thru the end of the week, check out is Friday by 12 p.m., please. How will you be paying for your stay?"

Hermione reached for her purse and pulled out some of the travelers checks they had obtained when they transferred their money from pounds to dollars. She handed the correct amount to Cheryl, signed the necessary paperwork and took the offered key cards.

"I hope your stay is a pleasant one dear, on that rack you will find brochure's of some of Georgia's wonderful attractions. Let me know if there is anything I can do for y'all."

Harry and Ron walked over to the brochure's that Cheryl had indicated. "Thank you Cheryl, if you don't mind, could you recommend somewhere we can get dinner?"

A few minutes later and the threesome were on the elevator with the bellman and the luggage trolley, Hermione holding a stack of menu's from the surrounding restaurants. They reached the door and the bellman asked for the key card and demonstrated how it worked, opened the door and leaving the trolley in the corridor, took their duffels inside.

Hermione handed the bellman a folded bill and said thank you and walked him to the door. Once alone they spread out, Hermione going into her room to unpack and the boys slinging their duffels into the closet before turning on the television.

"Harry, I love electricity. Why do you live at Grimmauld Place when you have your Mums old place that is so much nicer?"

"I dunno. Guess I never thought about it." Harry responded.

"Well you should think about it. For my sake alone. Look at what I've been missing." Ron indicated the t.v., which in his channel surfing had landed on an episode of 'Charmed'. "Blimey Harry, look at them."

Hermione entered the room, still clutching the menu's in her hand. "Do you want to go out for something to eat, or order something delivered? I could use a good walk, stretch my legs after that long flight, what do you think?"

Harry took the remote from Ron and turned off the television. "I fancy a walk. What about you Ron?"

"Yeah, a walk would do me some good. What did you have in mind Hermione?" Ron took the menu's from her hand and began leafing through them.

"Cheryl said there is a shopping mall just down the street, with half a dozen restaurants and three times as many shops. I thought we'd walk over and make a decision when we see what's offered."

"Look Harry, this restaurant seems like a pretty good place, it has an owl on the menu, can't go wrong with a place named Hooter's."

Harry agreed with Ron and Hermione made sure she had the key card in her purse before leading them to the elevator.


End file.
